Leave Out All The Rest
by Raeyl
Summary: Have you ever had a dreams that felt so real you would wake up in a daze? This is what happens to Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

_My mind is a bubble floating in the air. Free and flowing, just flying free. No disruptions, no mistakes, no one in the way of my mind floating, flying, flowing free into the air around me. _

_He hurt me too long ago; it's been too long to ever forget the pain he gave me, the heart retching anguish he left me with. That day he left me at the river, my heart sank._

_Sasuke. The simple mention of your name brings me images of your face. Your face the day you went away, away from me, away from the love I was willing to give to you so freely. As freely as a bubble floating in the air._

_My mind is like the bubble floating in the breeze, flowing, and flying free._

* * *

The reverie of the blonde teen was broken as he heard a voice singing behind him. Naruto was on a hill over looking a lake, the only sight to be seen was a single tree on the grassy green hill.

"I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared. But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared." The voice was of a raven haired brunet. He was leaning against the lonely tree, looking toward the lake.

The blue-eyed teen remained immobile, his eyes closed. He knew who was behind him, he knew this day was going to come and it finally had after so many years of waiting. So much pain and sorrow, this moment he had waited so long for, he knew just what he would do.

"After my dreaming, I woke with this fear. What am I leaving when I'm done here?" Sasuke moved from his spot, and moved toward Naruto, his face stoic to all emotions. "So if you're asking me, I want you to know. When my time comes forget all the wrongs that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, leave out all the rest." He stopped just to the right of the blonde; he was still facing the lake.

The black-eyed teen stopped singing and there was a pause and a silence filled the air.

"Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating, I've shed but I'm me," The blonde's voice rose into the silent night air. He didn't turn to acknowledge the brunet nor did he move anything other than his mouth. "I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through, I've never been perfect, but neither have you," and Naruto faced Sasuke and stood before him, glaring him with vehemence.

The brunet didn't even know why he had come, why he had sought out the blonde's company this night. His world was is a twisting downfall in a never ending abyss of hurt and grief, of death and betrayal. Yet the only one who would never hurt him, other than physically, was Naruto.

"So if you're asking me, I want you to know. When my time comes forget all the wrongs that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, leave out all the rest." the blonde sang with the same vehemence as the glare he was giving Sasuke.

After all of these years he dares come back and of all nights to haunt him, he chose this specific one. This day marked the day he had left him, the day he had betrayed him and everyone else who had cared about him in search of vengeance and power.

Naruto hated Sasuke, hated him for leaving, and hated him of betraying the Leaf Village but most of all, hating him for being the _only_ person Naruto loved more than anyone else in the entire world. The pain of that hate in Naruto's heart began to soften when he saw that Sasuke's face was stoic, not his usual Ice Princess stoic, but a stoic that meant that he had _no_ emotions and wasn't just hiding the anger of vengeance, and the pain of loss, behind a thick wall of ice. This softened Naruto's hate toward Sasuke. _Why did he come back?_

The two men stared at one another for a long while. _What was the other thinking?_ Neither knew the answer to the question that boggled both their minds.

"Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well," Naruto came to the realization that maybe Sasuke wanted to return home, to return to him. He could only hope.

"Pretending someone else can save me from myself. I can't be who you are." Sasuke did want to return home. Home _is_ where the heart is, and his heart was with Naruto, the brunet had learnt that the hard way when he left on this same night all those years ago. His vengeance was over; it actually ended up only giving him more years of anguish. Itachi wasn't the bad guy, Sasuke now knew that. It was time for him to return home, home to Naruto the man he loved.

"When my time comes forget all the wrongs that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, leave out all the rest." The men's voices married in the night. The boys neither glared at each other nor move toward one another with anger or heartache behind their movements. They moved toward one another out of pure love.

"Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well," Sasuke had hid his pain, but Naruto had hid his even better. He hid it behind a smile rather than a mask of ice. His pain was ready and open for Naruto to see, would he do the same for him?

"Pretending someone else can save me from myself. I can't be who you are." Naruto could never be who Sasuke was, or is now. But Sasuke was right in front of him, his heart wide open. _You can have my heart as long as I can have yours._

"I can't be who you are." The two men moved toward one another. The scene faded as the two embraced each other in a kiss.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a daze. _That dream was so realistic. . . _

"You okay Naruto?" the brunet asked.

"Oh, nothing Sasuke . . . the song embedded itself in my dream." Naruto gestured toward the radio that was blaring "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park.

"Oh . . . was it another one about us being ninjas?" Sasuke said as he tried to rest a little more before he had to get up for the day.

"Yeah, you were coming back to me and we were singing," the blue eyed man said with a yawn.

"You know I don't sing," was all the brunet responded with before he fell back asleep.

* * *

_The bubble of my mind is still floating, flowing and flying free, but it is no longer alone in the sky. He is with me and we are together, for an everlasting eternity._

_Sasuke and me. Together we will leave out all the rest._

* * *

**A/N: I do not own either the Naruto fandom or the song "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only and I own the rights to this story and if you wish to use any of the fanfic my permission is needed. This fanfic is a one shot and the only way there would be more to the story would be if you, the reader, gave me enough positive feedback and suggestions; you can also leave negative feedback, anything is welcome. I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to leave a review/comment. =^.^=**


	2. UPDATE

New: OK I just graduated high school and am waiting on a laptop. Once I get said lap top I will be rewriting my stories. I'm thinking on working on "Untitled" first as well as coming up with a title for it. I know I haven't done much, but when you don't have your own computer your kinda screwed. I have still read fanfics and I know have a new interest that I might start writing about "Gravitation" and "Nabari no OU" might be taking some of my creative juices. Also, I am now beta-ing a "Degrassi" story, though that'll take me a while till I get my laptop. So please stay with me! Thank you all for reading any of my stuff and I'll tell each reviewer personally about the update/rewritten chapter upload once I have it done. My writing has improved so much over the time I haven't been updating on here that I feel I HAVE to rewrite my stories because I have new ideas for them. Mainly "Untitled" which will be SOOO much longer and more effort put into it! So see you then.


End file.
